


Инфографика. Любимые жанры Рэйфа Файнса

by fandom Ralph Fiennes 2020 (fandom_Ralph_Fiennes_2020)



Category: Ralph Fiennes - Fandom
Genre: Embedded Images, Fandom Kombat 2020, Infographics, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Ralph_Fiennes_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Ralph%20Fiennes%202020
Summary: Ralph Fiennes' filmography broken down by genres / Фильмография Рэйфа Файнса с разбивкой по жанрам
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, fandom Ralph Fiennes 2020





	Инфографика. Любимые жанры Рэйфа Файнса

**Author's Note:**

> Продолжаем изучать фильмографию актера Рэйфа Файнса. Каких жанров больше, а каких вообще нет. Показываем наглядно.  
> Можно смотреть совместно с инфографикой из [визитки](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25163032).

[view full size image | смотреть полноразмер (3 Mb)](https://images2.imgbox.com/d8/98/f5VQlswS_o.jpg)

for print | для печати:  
[3504x4961px, 300dpi (A3)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Dd2x0bXJ0kg5yUVIQRHIeCo3-Y9Lm306/view?usp=sharing) | [7016x9933px, 300dpi (А1)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1B5c2d2yzYIZD4lUY525SCc-W5FID9wAn/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> Использовалась информация с сайта www.kinopoisk.ru. Но порой встречаются очень странные разделения фильмов по жанрам.


End file.
